


Essence of Lies

by TheVoidInMyHead



Series: Vampire the Masquerade Micro Fiction [1]
Category: Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 16:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVoidInMyHead/pseuds/TheVoidInMyHead
Summary: Experimental micro fiction.





	Essence of Lies

Nobody wants to admit that they've done something they regret. That they have secrets, that they have lied. I've told so many lies that I can't count them anymore. To my friends, to my colleagues, to my regent. All of it was because I was afraid. And now I'm paying for it, as I'm standing here in front of my master, being punished for my incompetence. My regent is a Ventrue businessman for whom I was supposed to take out a rival ghoul. Whom I let live. Which I then lied about. And he found out. Now he’s holding said ghoul’s head out to me. She was such a nice young woman. I just couldn’t do it. The sight of her dead eyes sickens me and for the first time, I question my decision to enter into this agreement. It’ll turn me into something that I don’t want to be. A soulless creature. My regent asks me a question and I have to force myself not to cry. No, I didn’t know her. Why couldn’t I do it then? I have no satisfactory answer for that. It only takes a second before I feel my cheek burn as his hand slips. I make no sound. I’m angry at him for hitting me and angry at myself for being so weak. If I could, I would just leave, but I can’t. So I wordlessly endure the abuse. With time, things will get better. It’s the biggest lie of them all, the one I would have to keep telling myself.


End file.
